


Happy Valentine's Day, Idiot

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Adorable, Baking!Levi, F/M, Fluff, Hange being sexy, Humour, Levi getting an unwanted boner, Oneshot, Present giving, Present receiving, Romance, Star Gazing, Valentine's Day Fluff, cuteness, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the picture flying around the internet that Levi made Hange chocolates for Valentine's Day. (AWWWW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day, Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new so please go easy on me, but I welcome constructive critiscism. This is based of an image from a Japanese only SnK app (I think it is) where Levi was bored of Hange's whining so he made her 'something sweet to shut her up'. I mixed in some of what I hope are the characters canon personalities. Levi does blush and get hard (OOOOOHHHH SPOILER FOR SEEEEEEXXXXYYYY TIMES no not really) and Hange does get a bit shy but that's it in terms of OOCness. Enjoy! I'm also on Tumblr and Google Plus where I posted this! Google Plus has my actual name (Jade Shepherd) and my Tumblr is my username on here.

"Here you go, guys! Happy Valentine's Day." Petra came out of the kitchen, the sweet scent of baking following her. In her hands she had a batch of handmade chocolates. She made it so everyone would have a piece. 

 

Strolling into the mess hall with a smile on her face as big as their Commander's Eyebrows, she started handing out the chocolates. Erd was the first to take his; he put his book down and he took it from her hand, thanking her and popping it in his mouth as Petra went to the other eager comrades in the Scouts- Armin was looking with interest. 

 

"I don't doubt Petra's baking, but it's just chocolate." Eren hissed to Armin as Petra was praised for her chocolate by Gunter. Armin looked up, a shocked expression on his face and he spoke up. 

"Eren, haven't you heard?!? Even Captain Levi likes this! That's not a reason to persuade someone to try them of course, but if he does like it then it must be worth telling about. It even lures Hange from her research every once in a while!" "I had some already." Mikasa said softly. The two looked at her in surprise. "That's impossible, she only just finished whipping up this stuff!" Eren protested in a hushed tone as they heard Oluo bite his tongue over teasing Petra for saving him the biggest piece. 

 

"I came down to see what all the commotion was earlier when I finished my training. I saw Nanaba upstairs so I was curious as to why she wasn't the one in the kitchen." Mikasa explained, whispering to the boys. 

 

"It wasn't in its solid form but...it was really nice. I was going to save you and Armin some, but you were asleep and Armin was probably in the library." 

 

Eren rolled his eyes 

 

"Thanks Mikasa, buts its not that big of a deal. Chocolates are the last thing on my mind when I can spend time killing Titans." 

 

They continued their conversation (Mostly just Armin observing Eren bickering with Mikasa) so none of them noticed Commander Irvin, Mike and Nanaba walk downstairs. 

 

"It smells nice here." said Mike, smiling proudly as Petra offered him some chocolate and he took it. 

 

"Nearly everyone smells nice to you, Mike." Irvin replied, though he sniffed the air and internally agreed. 

 

"I hope the smell wafts upstairs," mused Nanaba. "That normally summons Hange from the black hole she calls a bedroom." 

 

Moblit went up to them, looking slightly lost without his Squad Leader. 

 

"Squad Leader is still up there?" The three nodded and he sighed. His dark haired smaller best friend Nifa, another member of Squad Hange, heard and spoke up. 

 

"How many days has it been again?" She asked with geunine curiousity and a bit of sarcasm. 

 

"Must be four or five now." Mike shook his head. "That was the last time Levi forced her into a bath, anyway." 

 

But as if on cue, the messy haired Researcher flew downstairs. She completely ignored jokes from Oluo and greetings from her friends. 

 

"Petra, you made chocolate?? No way, you should've said!" 

 

Chuckling at her best friend's obliviousness, Petra shook her head. 

 

"Sorry Hange, you'll have to be better prepated next time. Too late, it's all gone." 

 

"Such a shame," Oluo said aloud, reclining on his chair near Petra who looked down at him in annoyance "It was so ni-UGH!" 

 

"Damn, he didn't bleed out." His crush rolled her eyes and bent downwards to inspect the damage. 

 

"So...I'm too late?!?" Hange said as if it was the end of the world. Nods from various people confirmed her suspicions. 

 

"It was great! Petra, you're really good at cooking." said Eren, licking the leftover chocalate off his lips which Mikasa was about to wipe off. 

 

"Yes, it was nice. Thank you." Mikasa agreed. 

 

Armin wasn't with them though, he went over and spoke to Petra. As this happened, Hange slumped her shoulders and upon seeing Levi, she defeatedly walked over to him, seeing that he was doing nothing but sipping his tea. 

 

"You need to take breaks, idiot." Levi muttered to her, not caring for her sad face reminiscent of a stubborn toddler. 

 

"Leeeeevvvviii!" She whined to him. 

 

He put his cup down with a thud. "You keep asking and my answer is no." 

 

Hange sighed as if she expected this (Which she did, but she still asked everytime) and leaned over to him. 

 

"But Petra's the best in your Squad at baking! Please? Come on, help your pal Hange for once!" She pleaded. 

 

"No. It's not fair to just use Petra for her cooking skills. And its your fault for staying up five days in a row without proper food and water, and your only bath of the week having been the one I made you have!" 

 

She threw her hands up desperately. 

 

"Which no one ever does! Why? Because it's creepy!" A strange smile crossed her face. 

 

"If you want to see me naked, just say so!" 

 

Levi narrowed his eyes and grimaced at her, causing her to chuckle. 

 

"Whatever. I'm going to clean." He stood up and began to walk to his office when he heard her teasing remark. 

 

"You didn't say you didn't want to see me naked, Levi." 

 

She laughed when he put up his middle finger before walking off. 

 

 

Levi wiped his brow. He just finished scrubbing the floor of the mess hall. Standing up to look at his handiwork, he saw that his three hour clean was finally done. Looking around, he saw that the pots were washed, probably by Petra herself after she made the chocolate. 

 

'Chocolate. Hmmm.' he thought. He looked in the cupboards if they had enough ingredients. They did. 

 

'I can't take it, I've got to do this.' 

 

"Unbelievable." he said out loud, going to the washed pots. He made sure they were dry before he got to work. 

 

 

"You couldn't go in, Nanaba?" 

 

Nanaba shook her confused head at her Squad Leader and boyfriend, Mike. 

 

"Levi's in there. Making chocalates for Hange." she didn't notice Mike's reaction. "Its so weird. I know he has a protective side, but I'm not going to do anything- in fact, ifs there's any pots left I'll-" She stopped and looking at Mike. His mouth was covered by his hand and he was shaking, and the reality dawned on her; he was trying not to laugh. 

 

"Mike, wha-" 

 

Nanaba smiled and realised. 

 

"I can't help it Nanaba! It's so cute, it's adorable!" 

 

They both burst into laughter. 

 

Just then the kitchen door burst open. 

 

"I can just tolerate your damn whispering but if you two idiots are kissing-" 

 

They shook their heads, Nanaba still laughing. 

 

"No, we aren't doing what you want to do with Hange!" 

 

The door slammed closed and they began laughing again, and if they saw Levi blushing furiously they would've have laughed even harder. 

 

 

"And if the Titan we COULD have caught those two years ago, the talking one, oh Moblit you know the one! Anyway, ANYWAY if we caught him it could have led to the first discovery of a solar powered Titan! That could mean WE COULD GO ON EXPEDITIONS AT NIGHT MOBLIT, AT NIIIIIGHT-" 

 

"SQUAD LEADER, PLEASE YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST! I can't write when you talk like this." 

 

Hange pulled down her goggles and looked at Moblit in confusion. 

 

"You do realise you don't have to write down everything I say. Right?" 

 

Moblit looked like he was going to fall apart. 

 

"Oh Moblit! You look tired. Get some rest, hmm? We're finished anyway." 

 

He put down the notebook in shock. 

 

"R-really!?" 

 

"Yes, really. I want to have a shower. I need time to think." she said, ending with a small frown. 

 

"Squad Leader, are you..are you okay?" 

 

"Hm? Oh, um yeah, I'm just tired that's all." she yawned. Truthfully she was, and a warm shower usually woke her up. 

 

She noticed him still standing there so she smiled and teased him. 

 

"So I'll be able to shower without you guys conspiring with Levi. Who knocks me out." she laughed as he ran out the room. But then, her smile faded and she frowned again, her eyes becoming less lively as she sat down and sighed. 

 

"I wish I could get over you, Levi..." She whispered to herself sadly. She then rose to her feet and went back inside. 

 

 

"Hange is in a meeting with Commander Irvin, Captain." said Eren after Levi asked him where the four eyed woman was. They were cleaning the castle in their cleaning gear, Levi's handmade chocolates on the side. 

 

"Hmm. Thank you, Eren. How long will she be?" 

 

"Nearly two hours." 

 

Levi narrowed his eyes in disappointment; he didn't waste his time making chocolates to shut her up just to wait fuck knows how long. He was lucky chocolate didn't go off. 

 

Eren was eyeing the chocolate curiously, and Levi noticed. 

 

"What is it, Eren?" 

 

Eren stood to attention, gulped a bit and said "I'm wondering, Sir. Why did you make handmade chocolates?" 

 

His silence confirmed it, but Levi ignored the question altogether. 

 

"I'll answer if you answer this: Do you think Hange and me would be a good couple?" 

 

He saw Eren perk up as if remembering something at the question. Levi had heard Eren and Armin gossiping like schoolgirls about the nature of Levi and Hange's relationship. They even all got drunk once, and Levi heard Armin refer to them as 'Levihan'. Where the hell he got that made no sense. 

 

"Y-yes Captain!" Eren stopped talking for a second, embarassed that he was talking louder than he should have. "I think you two would be very good together, Sir. It's obvious that you have a lot of respect for her, and you always talk to her even when you say she annoys you." Eren said honestly and then went on to add. 

 

"It's not just me who thinks that. I speak for my entire 104th class." 

 

Levi nodded. "Good. I did make the chocolates for Hange by the way." 

 

"Really?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

Eren was really happy now, and Levi didn't mind his enthusiasm. He felt better talking about his feelings that much- he was bored amyway. 

 

"Eren, finsh cleaning. Do not leave until the rooms I told you to clean are spotless." 

 

"Yes Sir!" Eren said. Levi was out the door instantly: he took the chocolates with him and his strides were very determined. 

 

 

"C-Captain Levi? Why are you- Squad Leader Hange said the meeting wasn't until tomorrow.." asked a very confused Moblit, looking through his notes to view any upcoming events in the next month before the 57th expedition began. Then he noticed the handmade chocolates, gasping as if it was a miracle. 

 

"One word and I'll shove my broom so far up your ass you'll be tasting bristles for a week." 

 

Moblit gulped and saluted as a sign of respect. 

 

"Y-yes Sir. Squad Leader Hange is in the bathroom." 

 

"She actually showered?" 

 

The taller male nodded. "Said she needed to think things through, and she knows you knock her unconcious to-" 

 

"Moblit. You've definetly been around her too long, you're starting to ramble about utter shit." With that statement, Levi began to walk to the bathroom. 'This should be easy: knock on the door. Give her the chocolates. Tell her it's to shut her up. Then go in the shower with hee a- no. Go back to cleaning!... This isn't going to be difficult, it's just Hange, I've seen her naked before." 

 

 

After knocking, Hange opened the door and he was about to scold her for pushing it unnecessarily wide when the only things that widened were his eyes upon seeing her; the patches of her skin which were showing- a LOT of skin- had water droplets dripping off her slowly, her hair was down in waves around her shoulders, she was panting slightly and she didn't have her glasses on. The only materialistic item she had on was a towel that was just covering her thighs, and the way she was holding it made it cling to her even more. He didn't know where to look, and tried his best to think of something disgusting. 

 

It was a lucky thing that Hange couldn't see without her glasses. She had no way of detecting if his pants were tighter if all she could see were blurry shapes. 

 

"Levi? Why are you-" 

 

A box of chocolates was thrust into her midsection by the blushing short man, forcing her to grab them with one hand, and he bluntly explained himself. 

 

"There. You wanted something sweet, I made you chocolate. Hopefully that will shut you up." He began to walk away when her voice stopped him. 

 

"I'd love to tease you about it, but I'm going to get dressed, you'll stay here and then I'll take you somewhere. Think of it as a thank you gift for making me the chocolate, Shortie." 

 

"Four Eyes, what the hel-" 

 

Hange was smirking shyly and blushing not so faintly. All she had yet to do was twirl some hair around her finger, and she would become an even more adorable person worth falling for. She giggled joyfully. 

 

"Oh, I don't think you don't want me to leave! Aww, do you like what you see, Captain?" She finished her question in a seductive tone, winking at him as she struck a sexy yet awkward pose. 

 

"Fuck off and get dressed." 

 

"In front of you? You pervert, Levi!!!" 

 

He forced himself to look at the floor and walked to the wall near her room, leaning against it. 

 

"Whatever. Just make sure your brush your damn hair." 

 

A chuckle escaped her mouth as she gave him a sideways glance, having only just turned towards her door. 

 

"I know your only staying out there because you're hard." She flirtausously winked and burst into laughter as soon as she disappeared behind the door. 

 

"I hate it when she's right." he muttered stubbornly, and continued desperately thinking of something disgusting. 

 

 

"I'm dressed!" 

 

"You'll get cold, Four Eyes." Levi said upon seeing her exit her room- thankfully, he thought of enough horrible things to make his erection die down. She was still wearing less clothing, but she wasn't naked. She was wearing her uniform pants and a normal tank top, paired with her jacket she saw Levi wearing when he was off duty. Her hair was down and damp, and she wore her glasses. 

 

"Whatever. Come on." she grabbed his wrist and began to tug him along. 

 

Levi raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Where the hell are we going? And you better not drop my chocolates! Just tell me where we're headed and you carry them from here." 

 

Hange rolled her eyes. 

 

"Always a charmer, you are Levi. We're going to see the stars. That okay, dear?" She looked at him and he was suddenly reminded of how beautiful she was. 

 

"Y-yes." 

 

"You stuttered!" She laughed, letting him go. If the chocolates weren't there, he would've let her hold his hand. If she wanted to. 

 

"Keep walking, idiot." 

 

They kept walking til she led him to the roof. She let him climb first with the chocolates and then she followed him up there. He saw the starry night and he was instantly reminded of the night before Isabel and Farlan died. 

 

"Levi?" Hange asked, taking one of the chocolates. 

 

"Are you okay?" She looked at him with concern. He jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. "Yeah." he looked back at the stars. 

 

"Woah! These are really good!" She smiled at him and gave him a one armed hug. "Thank you Levi! And you say you don't spoil me." She giggled. He rolled his eyes, trying to avoid her seeing him blush faintly, secretly adoring the hug. 

 

"No big deal, they're just chocolates." 

 

"A whole batch though!" 

 

"Just because its Valentine's Day." Hange gasped and playfully laughed. 

 

"I never said anything about Valentine's Day, my dear." 

 

"Shut up and eat." he groaned, regretting mentioning the day. Then he saw her look down with a small frown. 

 

"Whats gotten into you?" 

 

"I...Um, I didn't really get or make you anything..." 

 

"You didn't need to." 

 

"I wanted to," she immediately dug in the pocket of her jacket, and showed him a small, paper bag, handing it to him like he shoved the chocolates in her face. 

 

"These are the last of Isabel's sweets." she said bashfully. Levi's eyes widened as he gingerly held the paper bag. Memories of Isabel and Farlan flooded back into his mind. Isabel really enjoyed those sweets, and her entire face lit up while she was shoved them into her mouth. Both Levi and Farlan thought the action was strange. They didn't know them, of course, but that was because it was the first act of kindness a person above ground had showed them. 

 

Hange's voice snapped him out of it. "I hope you aren't mad at me." 

 

"Why would I be mad?" 

 

Hange seemed to grow smaller as she shuffled away slightly, as if sharing something she wasn't proud of as she ate the chocalate. 

 

"I've had them all this time. I didn't know how you'd react. I was worried about how you'd react, too..." As she looked up, she felt Levi's hand on her shoulder. He was staring down. 

 

"Thank you. Better late than never, I guess." 

 

Levi could tell Hange was smiling. 

 

"Aha, yeah, you're right! No problem Levi!" She laughed. Her laugh was enough to stop the tears in his eyes from dripping down his cheeks. 

 

A few minutes after Levi put the sweets bag in his pocket, he placed his hand on the roof again. His fingers brushed against Hange's, who had recently finished the chocolates. 

 

"Thanks for the chocolates, Levi. I really appreciate it." 

 

He could see her glancing at him, and he shuffled closer so they could stay like that, his hand intertwined with hers. 

 

"No big deal, Hange." 

 

They were holding hands as they looked at the starry sky.


End file.
